Mute Musical Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: Sona is a famous musician with a heart of gold. This heart of gold is put to the ultimate test when she rescues a little boy from his abusive caretakers. Even if it is difficult to communicate with him without talking, she still promises to take good care of him, and vows to protect her little boy with her life.
1. Chapter 1

Sona smiled in content as she made her way back to her dressing room. It had been another successful performance, the audience captivated by the beauty of her music. It warmed the young woman's heart that so many people enjoyed her work.

She passed by a large man and his wife in the hallway.

"What a lovely performance." The woman said.

"Hope Marge remembered the give the freak the daily beating." The man said, a hint of angry sadism in his voice.

Sona frowned at the fact that they referred to someone as a freak, recollecting how many times she was called a freak by the cruel children at the schools she been to because of the fact that she couldn't talk. Her eyes then narrowed at the mention of said person getting a daily beating.

The mute young woman decided that her dressing room could wait. For all she knew, there could be somebody out there that needed help.

Following behind the two people she met, while remaining inconspicuous, she was able to reach her car without being seen. She watched the couple get into their own car, and then followed behind them.

She really hoped that she was just jumping to conclusions...

With a great amount of stealth, Sona was able follow them all the way to their home on Privet Drive. While they were parking in their driveway, Sona decided to park a small ways away from them to avoid suspicion on the Dursley's part. After parking a few houses down, she got out of her car and started walking to the house.

_'Please let me just be paranoid...' _Sona thought in hopes that she was wrong and no one was going to get hurt.

The woman approached the house...and her eyes widened as she saw the door opening. She ducked into the bushes to avoid being seen as a massive woman and a dog came out the door.

"Don't you worry, Vernon. I made sure the brat got what he deserved. Ripper had a hand in it too, isn't that right, Ripper?" Marge babytalked her dog.

"Thank you, Marge. Have a wonderful night." Vernon waved her off. "It's my turn to beat the freak now..."

"Have fun, Vernon." Marge called out with a cruel smile as she walked away with her dog.

With that the front door was closed and Sona could hear yells from inside the house. "BOY! TIME FOR ANOTHER BEATING!" Vernon yelled loud enough that Sona wondered why no one else in the neighborhood came to investigate.

When Marge was out of sight, Sona dashed towards the window from her hiding spot and looked inside.

She saw the obese man throw the door of a cupboard open. Inside was the tiniest little boy she had ever seen. He had huge green eyes, and messy black hair. Sona smiled warmly. The little boy was absolutely adorable.

Her smile became a look of shock when the fat man roughly grabbed the little boy by the throat and threw him roughly at the ground.

Sona could see that the child already had bruises and a mangled arm from what she believed was caused by the women and her dog from earlier, from what she heard before they left.

Before the little boy could even recover and get up, Vernon stompsed over and kicked the child in the ribs with a audible cracking sound from his now injured ribcage. He ended up smashing into one of the walls and falling down in a heap.

Sona collapsed by the windowsill, unwilling to watch anymore. She had her hand over her mouth, and she was breathing heavily. What was she going to do?

Then she remembered...Her two friends in the police force! Vi and Caitlyn! Without another thought, she pulled out her cell phone. She looked to the address, then sent a text to Caitlyn.

'Emergency. Please come to Number 4 Privet Drive as fast as possible.'

_Meanwhile..._

Caitlyn and Vi, partners in the police force, were on patrol, when Caitlyn heard her phone buzzing.

"Oh, it appears I have a text message..." She mused. Vi rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? While we're on the job?"

"Don't get annoyed just yet, Vi. It could very well be Sona, and you know perfectly well that text messages are the only way she can communicate." Vi sighed.

"Fine, pull over..." She muttered. Caitlyn did so, and the two police read over the message. "...Holy crap, good thing we read the message."

"But why on Earth is she on Privet Drive?"

"Who cares? Just drive." Caitlyn did so.

_'Back to Sona'_

After Sona sent the text message, all she could do was watch this poor little boy get beaten in a horrible way. _'Oh God, oh God, oh God...'_ was Sona's mental mantra as she helplessly watched the carnage from the window as she waited for her friends to arrive.

Luckily for her, she only had to wait five minutes before her friends rolled up in their police cruiser and parked outside. The two women immediately got out of their vehicle with guns and tasers at the ready.

"Sona!" Caitlyn called out as she ran to her friend.

"What's the big emergency you texted about?" Vi asked. Sona had tears in her eyes at this point, and she pointed to the house. Vi and Caitlyn looked through the window and recoiled.

"Oh God." Caitlyn said softly.

"...He's going DOWN." Vi said with a scowl. She ran to the door, and with one powerful kick, the door was knocked off of its hinges.

Vernon snapped his head over, and his heart stopped when he saw the two women in police uniforms. He had no time to think about it, as Vi had tackled him to the ground.

"Vi, don't be too rough, now." Caitlyn warned.

"...You're kidding, right?" Vi said flatly. "You know my motto: punch first, ask questions while punching." And with that, she turned back to Vernon, and slammed her fists into his face repeatedly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned to Sona.

"...You made a very good decision calling us over, Sona." She said. "I'll go pull Vi off of the fat man. You tend to the boy."

Sona nodded, and rushed towards Harry, only to see that he was unconscious. Her eyes widened at how messed up he looked after two beatings. _'Oh no...No...'_ Sona thought in horror.

As gently as she could, she scooped him up and hugged him to her chest, starting to cry.

Caitlyn and Vi hoisted the beaten Vernon to his feet, and looked over at Sona. They both grimaced.

"Yeesh...You'd better take the little guy to the hospital." Vi said. Sona nodded, and sprinted out the door to her car.

She quickly threw her left-back door open and gently buckled Harry in before getting to her seat in front of him. She started the car and looked behind her to check on Harry, and barely managed to stop herself from throwing up. She looked forwards and put her car on drive, then sped out of Privet street and headed towards the nearest hospital.

About ten minutes later, Sona had pulled her car into the hospital parking lot. Without wasting a moment, she ran to the back of her car and unbuckled Harry, then picked him up, cradling him tightly against her chest, and ran through the door.

The person at the front desk's eyes widened as Sona ran up.

"Hey, you're that famous musician, aren't you? Wow..." Sona pointed to Harry frantically. "Whoa! That kid's seriously injured..." Sona gave him a flat expression, as if to say "Yeah, no kidding." "I'll go get the head doctor right away."

The secretary dashed out of his chair and rushed down the hallway to find the Head Doctor, leaving Sona and Harry alone. Sona took the time to look at Harry. _'He's absolutely adorable.'_ Sona thought to herself, bringing a smile to her face briefly before frowning. _'How could anyone treat such a beautiful child so horribly?'_

Her muse was interrupted when the secretary came back with the Head Doctor of the hospital.

"This is amazing!" The head doctor said. "A famous musician, in my own hospital...What are the odds?" Sona stood and held Harry out to the doctor, giving him a pleading look. The doctor smiled. "Of course I'll help him. Please follow me."

She did so and followed him a short ways from the reception area to the emergency room half a hallway away. The Head Doctor opened the door and moved aside to let Sona and Harry in first. She gave him a thankful nod as she entered the room with the doctor following behind.

Gently, Sona placed the little boy in her arms down on the operating table. She frowned and gently moved a lock of hair away from his eyes, then smiled warmly and held the child's hand.

The doctor cleared his throat, getting her attention. "I'm sorry, miss Sona, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to wait outside while the procedure happens."

Sona looked at him sadly but nodded as she reluctantly let Harry's hand go and slowly walked out of the room, looking back at Harry right before she closed the door. She made her way back of the reception area and sat down on one of the chairs. _'Please be able to help him...'_ Sona thought to herself before sobbing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours had already passed by as Sona waited for news of Harry's condition. The longer it took them to tell her, the more worried she became. Was he alright? Would he survive the surgery? These were the thoughts that went through her head multiple times during those two long hours. Every passing second left a knot in the pit of her stomach, and she just wanted to go inside and hold the little boy tightly...Just then, a tired looking doctor walked by and stopped in front of her, causing her to look up in hope.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Miss Sona, the operation is complete. You're free to see him now." Sona's eyes widened as she leapt out of her seat and took her cellphone out to ask him where his room was by typing on her phone. "Room 206." The doctor replied. Sona nodded and moved at a brisk pace for the room. It didn't take long for her to find his room. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and looked inside. Harry was sleeping peacefully on the bed, with stitches on his torso and arms. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief, then slowly approached the little boy, taking a seat in a chair by his bedside. She watched his face as he softly breathed in and out. Wordlessly, she reached over and moved some hair from his eyes...and his eyes fluttered open. She was shocked that he was waking up so soon after surgery, but was happy regardless.

Harry let out a soft groan, then looked up to see a pretty blue-haired woman smiling down on him. He jumped a little in surprise, startled by having someone so close to him. He tried to move away but hissed in pain when he over asserted himself and agitated the stitches. Sona wagged her finger back and forth with a frown and placed a hand on his shoulder to gently hold him in place. Harry stiffened when her hand made contact with his shoulder and allowed her to hold him in fear of her deciding to hurt him if he tried to move.

To his surprise, she made no move to harm him. In fact, she actually smiled at him. 'W-why isn't she hurting me?' Harry thought to himself not able to figure out why this pretty lady was smiling instead of beating him like he deserved for existing. Sona placed her other hand on the little boy's cheek and gazed at him lovingly. Harry didn't know why, but he felt safe with her. "Um...H-Hi..." He said softly. She took out her phone again and typed up hello and showed it to Harry. The little boy frowned and tilted his head. "Um...What's it say...?"

She looked at him with a sad frown. 'I guess he doesn't know how to read.' Sona thought, sad that she wouldn't be able to properly communicate with him.

"Um...Wh-What's your name...?" Harry asked softly. Sona looked at him sadly, she wanted to tell him her name but with the fact that he couldn't read, she couldn't tell him in her usual way. She sighed, then placed a hand on the child's shoulder, looking at him sadly. Harry looked at her sadly, thinking that she didn't want to talk to him because of what he is, a freak. "It's okay..." Harry said silently. "I understand why you hate me...I'm a freaky little monster who doesn't deserve to be loved..." Sona's eyes widened and she shook her head. Harry looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong...?" Harry asked softly. "Are...Are you saying you don't hate me?" She nodded her head to tell him that she didn't hate him and looked at him lovingly, then pointed to her throat and sadly shook her head no. Harry blinked. "Y-Your throat hurts too much to talk...?" Sona smiled and raised a hand to her mouth, as if giggling, and shook her head no. Harry frowned. "Um...C-Can you t-talk at all?" She frowned sadly and looked down, nodding her head and confirming her condition. Harry instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you sad..." She offered him a small smile and reached over and grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that it's okay and she wasn't offended. Harry perked up when he felt her hand clasp over his own, and he smiled up at the woman. As they were smiling at each other, a nurse opened the door and walked in. He stopped when he noticed that they were too busy smiling at each other to notice him. The man blinked, then coughed to get their attention. Both Sona and Harry looked at him in shock. Sona looked at him sheepishly for being distracted while Harry looked at the male nurse nervously.

"Miss Sona, we're going to give him another check-up to see how long it will be before he can leave." The man explained. Sona nodded her head and gave Harry a reassuring smile while the nurse came over to examine Harry. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." The man told her. She looked at him sadly and typed on her cell phone and asked if she really needed to. The nurse rose a finger to his chin in thought. "I'll talk to the doctor about it." He promised. Sona smiled and typed thank you on her phone."Well of course." The nurse replied with a nod. He quickly left the room to find the doctor that helped with Harry's surgery.

Sona smiled and looked at Harry again, running her fingers through his hair. Harry leaned into her touch and they stayed like that until the nurse came back. Sona looked to the nurse hopefully. The nurse saw her hopeful expression and smiled. "It looks like you can stay Ms. Sona." The nurse told her. Sona closed her eyes and squeezed her fists tightly together, as if she were squealing in delight. The nurse walked over to Harry and smiled at him. "Hello little guy, I'm just going to examine you to see if your recovery went okay." The nurse explained. Harry scooted away very slightly, and looked nervously at Sona. She smiled and nodded her head to reassure him that it was going to be okay. Harry smiled back, then allowed the nurse to look him over. The nurse looked over the stitches and saw that it looked like the skin the was being held together by the thread had already merged back together. The man turned back to Sona, stunned by what he was seeing. "...I need to see the doctor about this..." He said softly. He wordlessly left the room, leaving both Harry and Sona confused. The two looked at each other with frowns and tilted heads.

"Why do you think he was acting like that?" Harry asked, earning a shrug from Sona. She frowned, then noticed that his injuries were already healing over, and she gasped in surprise and pointed at the healing skin. He looked at the spot she was pointing to and his eyes widened in fear. "OH NO! NOT THE FREAKY STUFF AGAIN! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!" Sona was very shocked when he started yelling and begging her not to be angry with him. She quickly cupped his cheek and rubbed it, hoping that he would calm down. To her relief, it worked. Harry looked at her, confused. "Y-You...don't hate me...?" He asked softly. She kissed him on the forehead and then hugged him. Harry smiled and snuggled up closer, content with the knowledge that the woman did not hate him even after he had done the freaky stuff right before her eyes.

After a few minutes, the nurse came back yet again, but this time accompanied by the Head Doctor from earlier. "Miss Sona." The doctor said with a nod. Sona waved and gestured to the healed stitches. The doctor's eyes widened as he got closer to examine them. "You weren't kidding Adams. They have fully healed." The doctor remarked. Sona looked at Harry, then typed a message on her phone, asking if he could leave. The doctor read the message and nodded his head yes. "It appears that he is recovered enough to leave right now. Though I don't know how this is possible because it takes a while for them to mend." Sona smiled joyfully, then scooped Harry into her arms. Harry was very happy too and giggled as he was scooped up. Sona's smile widened, and she twirled Harry around playfully. Screams of laughter were heard from Harry as he felt like he was flying. Sona eventually stopped the twirling and nuzzled Harry as she held him close. Harry leaned into her nuzzling and was smiling happily. While she was asking herself that question, Harry was snuggling up to her and falling asleep. She blinked, then smiled warmly at the sleepy child and ran her fingers through his hair.

After seeing his peaceful sleeping face, she figured out what she wanted to do with him... adopt him and raise him to the best of her abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Sona opened her eyes groggily, then blinked as she analyzed her surroundings. The hospital... She must have fallen asleep by Harry's bed. As she sat up in her seat, she rubbed her eyes slowly, trying to blink the sleepiness away, she looked to check on Harry. She had made a wonderful decision on what to do with him...and she had to tell him. Really soon. His sleeping face was so adorable, with his eyes squeezed tight, and his soft breathing. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled silently. He was a beautiful boy... How anyone could harm him was beyond her. But lucky for her, he didn't need to deal with that anymore. He was here now, with her. He was going to get all the hugs...ever. Every hug in existence. Sona clapped her hands and smiled happily. She would have squealed if she had her voice. But she would settle for grinning from ear to ear. She reached out and pulled his sleeping form up to her, hugging it tight. She felt a slight stir as Harry nuzzled her chest, cooing. She internally squeeled It was TOO cute! It hurt! She didn't want to wake him... She momentarily forgot why she wanted to wake him... She got lost in cradling him, and staring down at his face. He nuzzled her relentlessly, seeming to love the attention in his sleep. Sona smiled, then began to think. If she was going to raise him, she had to do it right. She had to be the best mother possible... Which meant less time on music...she'd have to buy him lots of new toys, items children like him usually needed, and a new bedroom! She'd have to keep a constant eye on him... She smiled and patted his head. It would be a lot of work. But it would be worth it! If the little boy was happy, then it was worth it. It really was... Suddenly he stirred, and yawned, awakening slowly. She gasped slightly, then smiled. He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. She stroked his forehead, as if to say 'Good morning'.

"O-oh... Hi miss..." He said, voice hoarse and tired sounding. Sona pouted at him.

'Poor thing has a frog in his throat...'

She smiled and patted his head. She waved at him politely. He smiled back. Sona's thoughts raced. How was she going to tell him that she was adopting him? She wanted to be simple... "Um...Miss Sona...?" He spoke softly. "Where am I gonna go when I'm better...?"

Sona grinned as her heart started beating faster. She was so nervous she was glad she was sitting. She raised her hand, then pointed at herself, looking him in the eyes. Harry looked confused for a moment...before he gasped. "Y-You mean...?" Sona smiled. "With you...?" She nodded.

Harry looked at her in awe for a moment before his lip started quivering, and tears sprung to his eyes. Sona was worried... Did he not want to be with her? Then he hugged her. "Thank you..." He said softly, his face buried in her chest.

She sighed, relieved, then hugged him back as he started to cry. It was quiet, but then it slowly got louder and louder as the poor child broke down again. Sona's heart lurched. She looked at him with wide eyes, then shook her head sadly. He was so happy...But also sad... After he finally calmed down, which required intense amounts of hugs and kisses, she watched him speak. "W-W-Why do you want me...?" He asked, sincere

Sona smiled, internally frowning. She couldn't talk...How would she answer this? She pointed at herself, then made a heart with her hands, then pointed at Harry. He seemed to understand well enough...then he asked, "Y-you do..? You promise you don't hate me...?"

Sona nodded, then made a criss-cross motion over her chest. Then she kissed his head. He hugged her. "T-Thank you...thank you..." He repeated, obviously happy. Sona would've giggled.

But instead she patted his head and gave him a closed-eyed smile. Then she pressed her hand to his forehead with a concerned look on her face. This was her way of asking if he was okay. Harry nodded up at her tearfully, then returned to hugging her tight, repeating Thank you, over and over. He was quite obviously...thankful. It was very very sad, yet cute. Sona didn't know how else to respond. So she just hugged him. He needed this. After calming down, he looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. He could feel love...he KNEW that he loved this kind and quiet woman. It made him feel so nice inside... Sona felt the pains of cuteness in her chest. He was too adorable to be legal! It was almost unbearable! She heard 2 sets of steps outside her door, and she looked up at the door. There was Vi and Caitlyn, peeking in at them. "Hello!" Caitylyn greeted. Sona let out a barely audible squeak of surprise. Then she smiled and rose to her feet. She bowed as a way of thanking them for helping her save Harry. Vi waved, "Hey, how's the little guy healing up?" she asked, taking a look. Sona held up a thumb. Caitlyn smirked. "Did you tell him yet?"

Sona nodded in delight. "Wonderful!" Caitlyn replied.

Vi knelt in front of Harry. "Ey Kiddo...happy to be with Sona from now on?" She asked him gently Harry nodded slowly. "She's nice...She hugs me..."

Vi chuckled, "heh...that's good to hear. You enjoy yourself kid."

Caitlyn smiled. "I knew Sona would make a good mother." She said.

Sona blushed and gave Harry a hug, which he happily accepted. Vi then broke the news. "Doc says Harry could get out soon." Sona snapped her head to her with a surprised look on her face. "Yes, really. He's already better."

Sona cheered silently and gave Harry an almost crushing Hug. Harry giggled in response, before responding with, "S-So I can go home with you soon?" Sona nodded hard enough to give herself a migraine. She smiled and patted his head. "Yay!" He cheered.

Sona considered her home...spacious, large, but also many things that could be considered not safe for kids. She would have to child proof her house! To ensure Harry's safety Then again...He was well behaved. She could probably trust him not to get into any trouble... But accident's happened! She had to make sure that Harry was safe at almost all times! It was important that he remained happy. "Hey, Sona?" Vi said. Sona blinked when she saw her friend's hand waving in her face. Sona looked up at her friend and gave her a flighty smile. Vi rolled her eyes at her friend's actions. "Lost in your own head again." Sona blushed and looked sheepish. "No worries." Vi said coolly.

"You set to take him home?" Caitlyn asked, looking ready to leave. Sona blinked. That quickly?! Caitlyn chuckled. "Yes, he's well enough to leave. I was surprised as well." Sona grinned and picked up Harry, twirling him around while silently cheering. Harry was so happy, he let out a small squeak. Vi and Caitlyn giggled.

"Cute." Vi said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Caitlyn agreed.

At this, the group of women stood, taking Harry with them to the front desk to sign him out. Harry felt...nervous. For some reason...he didn't know why. What if he messed up? What if he did something bad and Miss Sona didn't want him anymore? That would be...awful! He would have to be quiet...not touch anything at all. In that case, he couldn't infect things with his freakiness. That sounded good... He smiled to himself, content with his plan. He would make her happy. She would never hate him... He laid his head on her shoulder and cooed at how soft she was... He really liked Miss Sona. She was a goddess in his eyes. Sona stroked his head and smiled. She had to play music for him when she got him home. He would love it.


End file.
